residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goatman (Yoggie)
Goatman '''or '''Subject SATAN-1 is a very advance biological weapon that used as killing machine and battle course changer, possibly a war tide changer. It's very effectiveness on the field is stated by the high officer rank of MaCADeT as a living 'nuclear'. Perhaps it is not an over statement as the number casualties that goatman can make, if it on killing spree, possibly have the same number that a single nuclear can cause. Although the goatman can't do it instantly in the same time, if the goatman have enough time, it can kill millions with a little effort. Goatman itself was the product of the I.A.S.S before the group lost control. It then wonder randomly from colony to colony, drawn by their usage of excessive energy and killing its civilian out of self defense. Appearance Goatman has an appearance of a large bulking tyrant with a big scale in its head, resembling a horn. It has a very thick scale also covering almost every part in its body and a very thick skin, both act as its natural defense tissue. It arms possess a 3 inch claw that can pierce almost any known metal based object. It has a bulk leg muscle and a large clawed feet. It has many sharp and protruding bones along the body and pierced through its skin. Power & Abilities Goatman is one of the purest, if not the purest energy born artificial organic beings. Its atom contain the purest energy from the unmanifested verse and can transfer it into another object or living beings. One the most significant ability that the goatman have is the ability to teleport ''anywhere (''crossed universe) where there is a surge of zemo energy based. It give the goatman ability to get in any impregnable places without any resistance from local guards, nor alert them. Notice that this ability is getting more advantage because the goatman itself have the ability to release and spread sub-atomic particles of zemo which the goatman can trace it back if it needs to go to the place before. The abilities to spread zemo particles is another unique ability of this monstrosity. Note the ability to control sub-atomic particle give the goatman the ability to transfer its consciousness into another organism, even non living object. There are few creature known to transfer consciousness into another organism but none has the unique ability to transfer into non living object like the goatman. First the goatman have the ability to control his own sub-atomic particles. Second the goatman have the ability to channel raw zemo energy from the unmanifsted verse which is the pure energy of Agrobarick, an infinitely higher dimensional entity. Third, the goatman have the telekinesis ability. This three point is the reason the goatman can make object on its own, disintegrate object or living things into their atomic particles, transfer its consciousness anywhere even to digital world, possess other living things into doing goatman will without the target even realizing, transport itself anywhere in a matter of micro seconds, rip a space time continuum in a very low scale, and many other. Notes * The main purpose I.A.S.S. produce goatman is to control the U.C.E. from behind the curtain. Goatman was to be a tools for destabilizing nation and colonies, submit public leaders will into following the cause of I.A.S.S. without public notice, to assassinate individuals that have different opinion from I.A.S.S., to fulfil I.A.S.S. totalitarianism regime and forced ideology government. * When it was no longer under I.A.S.S. control, the goatman has become more of a living weapon of mass destrcution rather than an espionage living tool.